How Huey smiled
by big-time-Kazuya-fan
Summary: A chance of a lifetime comes Huey's way. But he has a little trouble when he makes a fith grade girl lose her memory. Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Huey: The story you are about to hear is how I smiled for the first time. That's really all I can tell you. This is not a chapter though.


	2. Huey freeman

Huey walked into the school with his brother Riley. "I'm telling you, Riley. This is the chance of a lifetime! I get to tutor people in the ultimate readers competition! I get to tutor the best readers."

"If I tutor someone , it Will be on how to act like a gangster like myself! Who in the hell-"

" Stop, here here comes trouble." Huey interrupted.

Riley looked down the hall to see a girl who looked eleven walk down. had was a little darker than him and had long black hair. "I don't see anything but that hot girl over there."

" That's no hot girl, that's Ciana Robinson, most popular girl in fifth grade. She's in my avid class."

"A girl that cute can read? I'm impressed. I'm gonna talk to her."

Riley walked to Ciana.

"Hello pretty lady."

"Hey, Riley !"

Riley looked at her wide eyed."you know my name?"

" of course your related to... loser freeman!"

"Yep, sad isn't it? me and him are nothing alike he's gay!"

You bad, Riley . Here's my number!"

"come to my house today." said Riley.

"Alright! See you!"

She walked off. Riley waved the phone number Huey's face. "See this? This is as close as you'll get to one." The walked off. Huey started off to class. He felt humiliated.


	3. Ciana

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm here now!**

Ciana Robinson walked out of Art class as her friend, Jasmine Dubios came after her. "Hey Ciana! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Going to AVID class." Ciana replied.

"Isn't Huey in that class?" Jasmine asked her.

"Yeah, loser Freeman is in my fifth grade AVID class even though he's in fourth grade. The kid is smart, but not as smart as me!" Ciana replied.

"But Huey isn't a loser. He's the smartest kid I know...after you. Huey is my friend too." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, you're standing up for him 'cause you have a _crush_ on him!" Ciana playfully nudged her friend in the arm.

"No I don't, I like someone else..." Jasmine muttered.

"I like his brother Riley better! He's cooler than Huey!" Ciana said back.

"How do you know Riley's name?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm the most popular girl in school! That's why you're popular. And so is Cindy Mcphearson, my second friend. I know everyone in school."

Jasmine knew Ciana was right. _She _was the reason Jasmine was popular, the reason why when she walks down the halls, the crowd parts like the Red Sea. The reason they get the best seats and tables at lunch, and why almost all the guys liked her.

A crowd of kids we're by the vending machine, and when Ciana showed up, they all moved away from the machine, wondering what Ciana was gonna pick. They talked to her the whole time.

"Nice shoes Ciana!"

"I LOVE what you did with your hair, Ciana!"

"Can I get your autograph Ciana?"

"Will you go out with me Ciana?"

"Who will you date next Ciana?"

"Thanks! And no, I don't know who will be my boyfriend for the week!" Ciana said, strutting down the hall when she ran into Will Jones, a very hot white fifth grader at her school.

"Hey Ciana, what's up?" Will said.

"Um...hey, nothing much." She said, blushing.

Jasmine smiled at Will and said, "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell Ciana?" she said winking.

"Oh yea, so...I was wondering...if you wanted to...maybe...go to the fifth grade dance with me?" He said, eyes full of hope.

Ciana blushed a lot redder. "Of course Will. Does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

"You tell me. Are you my girl? Not for the week, for life." He said.

"Um..." she said as he leaned in and lightly kissed her on her lips, and the crowd of kids said, "Oooh, Ciana and Will!"

Ciana blushed. "Okay, then!" she said, as she walked into the AVID classroom and took a seat next to Huey. "What's up loser?" she said.

"Oh, you know, talking to the dumb blond-blackhead bitch, you?"He said.

"Talking to a guy who needs a serious hair do and new clothes, and he looks like a bum on the street. How can your parent let you out like that?" Ciana replied.

"Well, I'll take that as a complement, did you know Riley likes you for real?"Huey said.

"Who doesn't? All the guys, and even Chloe Johnson, the lesbian."

"Do you like Chloe? Are you a lesbian?" Huey asked.

"Yeah, I like her a little, and no, I prefer the term bisexual." Ciana said, then covered her mouth.

Huey smirked. "That's all I needed to hear."

"Bitch nigga..." She muttered.

**Will Huey spill her secret to the entire student body?**


End file.
